


A New Student

by ouzell



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: AU, Blood, Funny, Health Room, Nurse's aid, Plot Twist, School, Violence, at least I think so, idk it was based off of a tumblr post, seriously the ending is funny, stapler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouzell/pseuds/ouzell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new student joins Madoka's class, (Homura), but things don't go as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Student

Madoka Kaname. She always got her homework in on time, always said goodbye to her parents before school, and of course, always dotted her i's. On the way to school that morning, all had gone like a typical day would. Sayaka and Hitomi met her on the walkway to school, and they chatted about things that girls their age chatted about. Sayaka accused her of getting secrets from her mother on how to be popular. It all ended in Sayaka tickling her and Madoka giggling until her sides ached. Hitomi- the buzzkill- cleared her throat as if to say they should stop. They obliged and again went on their way to the large building ahead of them.  
Walking into the classroom, she sat behind Sayaka, and looked up for the first lesson. Their teacher immediately went into a speech about the correct way to fry an egg. Her nearby classmate, Akizawa, was the one asked which way was correct. Luckily, he replied either way, and the teacher seemed pleased. "Therefore it goes without saying that you should never judge a woman's beauty by the way she fries her eggs!" Snap went her metal pointing wand. She tended to incorporate her romantic life with her lessons.  
"Well now that that's out of the way- let's give a big warm welcome to our new classmate!"  
Sayaka sighed and shook her head, "Maybe that should have come first?" People around the room were abuzz with the excitement of a new student.  
"Come in Miss Akemi, Don't be shy!," and she entered. She was so pretty- and looked so interesting! Long black hair, and dark purple eyes. Like a model! But her facial expression seemed unwelcoming, and cold. Maybe a strong silent type? The class was full of gasps and talk of how beautiful she was. Her footsteps reverberated through the room as she made her way to the center front of the classroom.  
"No way- it couldn't be!" Madoka spoke to herself. It was the girl from her dream! The one that had been battling that evil force.  
"Why don't you tell the class a little about yourself?" The teacher prompted Homura to give them some more information. With that same vacant expression, the new girl set her school bag down next to her, and strode over to the teacher's desk. Her hand moved to grab the stapler there, and a sound like a muffled hole puncher could be heard. Blood drops splattered onto the floor. Homura's face was as blank as ever, and she only turned to speak to the teacher in the silence that followed.  
"I'm going to the nurse." She said. For a second everyone just looked on in shock. The girl set down the stapler, walked to her bag, and out of the classroom.  
"Madoka... you're the nurse's aid. Please make sure that girl is alright." All eyes turned to Madoka. She jumped, and quickly stood. The teacher herself seemed to not know what to do. So, Madoka hurriedly went after the beautiful, yet strange, girl.

**Author's Note:**

> And that is how Homura got Madoka to walk with her to the nurse's office, and had their little talk.  
> I might add following chapters featuring other ideas from text posts in each one, or maybe not. Here, how about you guys comment if you want me to. Otherwise this was just a one time thing. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Inspired by this http://thebesttextp0sts.tumblr.com/post/49362738534/dilemmemily-one-time-we-got-a-new-kid-in-fifth text post on tumblr.  
> My friend and I were talking about this in class and I just had to type it up.


End file.
